Voices in the Mind
by Person32100
Summary: Jacob woke up in the middle of the forest with no memories of his past, and as Jacob tries to find out who he really is, a new team called Team Eon rises up. Jacob soon gets tied up with Team Eon and discovers that there is a lot more to his past than he thought.
1. Chapter 1 New Threats

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Pokémon or any of their characters**

 **Ok, this is my first Fan fiction so PM me or send a review if you have any suggestions**

 **Chapter 1**

 **New threats**

It was the middle of a snowstorm again in Evertree village, it was also getting close three o'clock, again. Usually the snowstorms helped me sleep, but not tonight. I was too excited, because tomorrow I would be going to Snowpoint city for one of the competitions. It was going to be a competition for becoming a Pokémon trainer, whoever won would get supplies, a Pokédex, and some Pokéballs. I looked down at the alarm clock and it said 2:37 in a bright red light. _It's only been five minutes since the last time!_ George thought. _I thought it was at least an hour!_ I looked back out the window, on to the streets, when I saw someone walking through the snowstorm.

I wondered why the person was out with how it was right now. Then I saw him heading to the old warehouse. The warehouse was closed years before I was born, but about ten years back some people used it to hide stolen Pokémon. After that the police banned people from going inside. _Should I tell someone?_ I asked myself. I looked around my room while I was trying to decide. _What if he isn't doing anything bad? Would I get in trouble for calling the police? Maybe I won't be able to become a trainer if I get in this kind of trouble?_

I got up from my bed and went to sit down on the desk chair. _If I don't tell the police, he might steal someone's Pokémon or worse._ By the time that I thought that, I was already walking towards the phone. I dialed in the numbers and pushed send. I waited for a few seconds before I heard a response.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Um, I just saw someone going to the old warehouse and I thought that he might be doing something illegal."

"Okay, we'll check it out."

I put my phone down and remembered that I would need a new one if I became a Pokémon trainer. This one had a broken screen, and it could barely connect to anything when it was outside of a city. I got back on to the desk chair and started spinning around on it. I looked back at the alarm clock, 2:51. _I really need to get some sleep soon._ I told myself. I went over to my bed and looked out the window again.

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

A man was walking down the road to get to the old warehouse. The chances of being seen were almost zero, he had his Castfom use blizzard to hide him. With the blizzard and the time of night, he was sure that he was safe, especially with a village as peaceful as this one. No one here expected anything to happen, that's why the boss told him to meet here. He shuddered when he thought about how the boss would punish him for coming back empty handed. He remembered how his group failed while they were trying to catch the Pokémon. They were so close, but they were unable to get past a river that the Pokémon just flew over. He walked up to the old building and opened the door. After locking the door, he walked through the hallway up to the room where he needed to get to for the meeting. He then walked into the farthest room from the stairs. A hoarse voice cut across the dark room "Did you catch them?" the voice asked as he turned on an old lantern sitting on the table.

"No, we lost them at Mt. Pyre, we weren't fast enough to catch 'em." The man said quietly as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"What about the boy, any sign of him?" He said adjusting the light on the lantern

"No, no sign of him at all."

"That's disappointing; you know what happens when the boss gets disappointed, you do remember what happened to Tyler? I will give you one more month to catch them, if they aren't caught by then then your punishment will be even worse tha..." There was a crash in one of the rooms before he could finish his sentence.

"Wait! Did you hear that?" The man said. "I think I heard something in one of the other rooms!"

"Impossible," the voice said "nobody should have been able to see you through Castform's blizzard, how did they find us here?"

"I don't know how they found us," the man said "but someone must have called the police, we need to teach the police what happens when they mess with us!"

"Agreed."

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

The police stopped at the front of the old building, someone told them that they saw a man walking here. Even though he most likely wasn't here because of a crime, the police still had to check. The police told everybody that they weren't allowed to be in the warehouse to keep crime down. It worked, but they still had problems with it because of people like this.

Someone walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. She tried again but it still wouldn't open. Eventually, someone kicked down the door and everybody walked in.

They searched the bottom floor of the building, but they didn't find anything unusual. They went to the second story and searched until they saw that one of the doors was locked. They kicked down the door and went into the room, but when they stepped into the room they were blinded by the light of an old lantern lying on a table. Their eyes quickly adjusted to the light and they saw a man and an Alakazam standing there. "You'll regret ever messing with team Eon." the Alakazam said, and that was the last thing they heard.

 **I hope you enjoyed it! This is the redo of the first chapter because the first one was full of grammar mistakes that I needed to fix. I also needed to add a few things on for a part that's going to happen later on.**

 **-Person32100**


	2. Chapter 2 Unknown Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Pokémon or any of their characters**

 **I'm back, this will be longer than chapter 1, and I'm sorry if it's a little bit boring, but it's an important chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Unknown Thoughts**

* * *

I woke up with the sound of nature around me, I could feel the grass and dirt underneath me but, I couldn't figure out how I had gotten there. I sat up and opened my eyes and I saw that I was in a forest. The trees were closely grouped together, which mad almost no light to come through the leaves. I stood up slowly, and tried to clear my head. I started thinking about how I had gotten into the forest in the first place, and realized that I couldn't remember anything about my past.

I sat around for a while, trying to see if I could remember anything, but I couldn't remember anything. I decided that I was completely lost. I started walking around and trying to find some food and water instead of sitting around and not doing anything. I looked up at the sky to try and figure out what time it was and guessed that it was about one o'clock in the afternoon. When I looked at the sky I remembered a trick someone told me find the direction you're heading in. "When the sun is rising, you draw a compass in your mind and put the sun in the east. When the sun is setting you put the sun in the west." I couldn't remember who had told me that, or when I had been told that.

The sun was still rising so I put the sun as east. I was starting to get thirsty, so I went east to see if I could find any streams or rivers nearby. I saw a few small ponds but I knew that drinking stagnant water would probably make me sick, so I skipped the ponds to try to find something cleaner. _Why can't I remember anything?_ I started thinking. _Fist I wake up in the middle of the forest and, now I can't remember anything about my past no matter how hard I try to remember_.

I tried to stop thinking about my memory loss, I knew that if I started worrying that I would most likely get even more lost. Everywhere in the forest looked the same to me. All of the trees were about the same size, no big rocks or any other landmarks that I could use to find my way, and most of all not a single drop of water other than the small ponds that I found.

I walked for a bit longer, avoiding wild Pokémon when I saw them. When I started to get tired, it was almost the hottest part of the day and if I kept on moving I would most likely get dehydrated. I lied down under a giant tree, ready to wait until the sun started going down. _Where am I?_ was the first question to pop into my head. I tried to think but I was already starting to get a headache from the lack of water. I started wondering if there were people looking for me out there. _What if I should have stayed in the same spot so it would be easier for people to find me?_ But it was too late to turn back now. _Maybe there's someone that knows why I lost my memories._ I started wondering how I got the memory loss. _Maybe I hit my head?_ But I instantly rejected the idea. If I had hit my head, then my head would have been hurting, and it wasn't.

The sun was slowly starting to set when I finally got back up again. My headache was already a lot worse than what it was when I stopped, so I decided that I needed to find some water, soon. I started heading east again as the sky slowly started to get darker. I wouldn't be able to find water before I fell asleep so I found a good spot in a tree that would make it hard to fall out of. That's when I heard the stream of running water.

I followed the sound to a small stream heading south. The stream that I found wasn't very wide, but the water was clean enough to drink. I scooped up some of the cold water with my hands and brought it up to my face. I stayed by the stream for about fifteen minutes slowly drinking the water. I realized that I was also hungry but I decided that I should sleep before I looked for something to eat. I was walking by, I saw another small pond with some water Pokémon in it. I walked up to the pond to see what the Pokemon was when I got hot in the face by a bunch of water gun attacks. I walked closer to the pond to see what it was, and I got hit with another attack. When I got to the edge of the pond I was already soaked so I didn't care when I got hit by another water gun. I looked into the water and saw some barboaches swimming in the water. "Thanks for hitting me with water gun!" I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." it said as it hit me with another water gun.

"Wait! Did you just talk?" I said, but it was already at the other side of the pond.

"That's it, i'm loosing it." I said to nobody.

I went back to the tree that I found and climbed up to the part that I wanted to sleep in. I fell asleep easily, already tired from everything that happened that day.

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

When I woke up, I used the stream to wash off my hands and face, then I forced myself to drink more water so I didn't get dehydrated again. I followed along the side stream to see if I could find any kind of food that I could eat. There were more wild Pokémon in the morning, so I had to be more careful. I accidentally bumped into a wild Roselia and I had to run downstream to avoid the angry Pokémon's poisonpowder attack.

A while after I started searching, I started to see Weedles almost everywhere. I started avoiding them when they started to spray me with string shot. I eventually found an Oran berry bush, but it was on the other side of the stream. I crossed the small stream and started pick some of the berries off of the bush. As I was picking through the Oran berries, I saw a Kakuna hiding inside of the bush _._ _Wait, a Kakuna, doesn't that mean that there are…._ My thought was interrupted as the Kakuna started to make a screeching sound. I turned around and I saw a swarm of Beedrill getting out of their nests. _Great._

I started running as fast as I could to get away from the group of angry Beedrill. I knew I wouldn't be able to outrun the group or Beedrill so I started trying to think of a plan. I was already starting to get tired so I looked back and saw that they were right behind me. I stumbled and almost fell over. One of the Beedrill got too close to me so I took a sharp left turn and it had to stop to turn around. I could tell that they were starting to get bored of chasing me because one of them used agility to get faster. I ducked behind a big tree to avoid them, but not before at least ten poison stings hit me in the back.

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

I felt myself floating around in nothingness. The area around me seemed almost like a white mist, but I couldn't feel any part of me, it felt like I was just nothingness. But I was there.

".. _ello can you hea.. me?"_

"Y _es."_ I answered

"I don... have enough ...nergy to keep th... ...onnect... for very long. _W...tch out f..r ..eam Eon."_

" _Who are you? Where am I?"_ I asked.

" _I don... ...ow who I am, but I ...m talking to you thr...gh my mind."_

" _What is team Eon?"_ I asked the presence in my mind.

 _"That is fo... you to fin... out, but_ ... _will find out ...on."_

" _Wait."_ I said as I felt the being disappearing but I was too late and everything faded into darkness

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

"You're finally awake, are you ok?" A cheerful voice said.

"I'm fine, but I had this horrible nightmare that I woke up in the forest and got stung by a bunch of Beedrill."

"It wasn't a nightmare, you really did get stung in the back by Beedrill."

"What!" I said as I opened my eyes. I was still in the forest, my back was throbbing, and I still couldn't remember anything. When I was looking around I didn't see anybody, I only saw a Chansey close by mixing something together. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Only me" the Chansey said. _I know that Pokémon can't talk so how can I understand her?_ I thought as my headache started up again.

"How long was I unconscious?" I said, slowly sitting up to see everything around me. This made the headache get a little bit worse.

"You've been unconscious for two days."

"Two days!" I said as stood up onto my feet which I regretted because it only caused me to fall over and land back on the ground.

"You need to sit back down, you were stung by a Beedrill multiple times," she said. "It will probably take a couple more hours to get the poison out of your system.

"Here, eat this." She said as she gave me the mixture. I started to eat the mixture and I tried to figure out what it was. _It tastes like Oran berries and Pecha berries._

"You might want to get some sleep."

"Ok." I said as I drifted back into the deep abys of sleep.

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

I woke up the next morning and saw that Chansey wasn't there but there was a pile of Pecha berries on a leaf next to me. I decided that they were probably for me and I ate them happily, _I can't believe that it's been two days since I've eaten_. I walked back to the stream to get some water, as I was walking I was trying to see if I could remember anything, I started thinking and I remembered one thing, _Jacob_. I thought. So that was my name, _Jacob_. As I started heading downstream to see if I could find a town or village I tried to make sense of what was going on but, I ended up just making myself more confused, bringing back my headache.

As I was walking I saw what looked like a tent in the distance, I hurried up to get to the tent. When I got closer I saw that it was someone's campsite, I went to the stream to see if I could find the owner of the campsite. I walked over to the stream and I saw a person sitting on a rock next to the stream fishing."

"Hi." I said, he looked at me, a little bit surprised that there was someone in the forest this early.

"Hello." he said.

"Do you know where the nearest town is. I got lost in the forest and had to stay the night."

"Three miles north then head east for about twenty miles, it should take you to Eterna city." He pointed. "Do you need any help getting there?"

"No, i'm okay." I said as I walked off "Thanks!"

As I was walking I started wondering if I could remember anything else, but I couldn't remember anything. "This is going to be a long walk." I said to myself

* * *

 **I would like to thank Crazyman and CRAZY LUCARIO 135 for reviewing, also feel free to submit OC's with PM (don't use reviews to submit OC's I won't use them if you do)**

 **Remember to review, anything will help. Thanks!**

 **-Person32100**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Pokémon or any of their characters**

 **Hi it's me again, Person32100. I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter, quite a few things happened. First of all, I tried writing, but I couldn't get anything out. Second of all, I went on a vacation to the Rocky Mountains for about a week which is where I got the inspiration to keep on writing.**

The road that I was walking on was covered with rocks and tree branches. I tried to be as careful as possible but, there were a couple times where I tripped and scraped my knee. I saw a few wild Pokémon too, but unlike the Beedrill, they didn't attack me. After I fell over for about the tenth time a Pokémon trainer ran over to me. "You better be ready for a Pokémon battle!" the trainer said.

"Sorry but I don't have any Pokémon."

"What!" he said "How can you travel anywhere without a Pokémon, you might get attacked by a wild Pokémon!"

"Oh, too late for that, I got attacked by a group of Beedrill when I was eating some Oran berries."

"Wait! you don't have any Pokemon, and you were eating wild berries! How crazy are you!" He yelled as he walked off.

I continued to walk on the 'road' for about a minute before someone with a black shirt ran up to me. I thought that he was going to challenge me to a battle, but instead he pushed me on to the side of the road. "Don't mess with us kid, you don't know what you'll get yourself into." That's when I noticed that he had two triangles on his shirt, one red and the other blue. Right after he ran off I stood up and another person ran over to me. She had a pink shirt on underneath a pair of short overalls. I could tell that she was a Pokémon Ranger because she had a capture stylus attached to her belt. "Did you see anybody run by here?"

"Yeah, he ran by and pushed me on to the side of the road."

"Can you describe him?" She said hurriedly.

"Umm… He was wearing a black shirt with two triangles on it. Why?"

"He is suspected to be part of a new group called Team Eon." She said before she ran off on to the path.

"Wait up!" I said "What's Team Eon?" But she was already too far away to hear me. I kept on running to try keeping up with her but I got too tired and had to stop. I kept on walking, and hoped that she was still in Eterna City when I got there. _That voice told me to watch out for Team Eon,_ I thought to myself, _and now I lost my chance to figure out what it is._ I suddenly tripped on one of the rocks, _stupid rocks_.

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

I walked into the Pokémon center and sat down on one of the couches. "Have you seen a Pokémon ranger pass by?" I asked the person sitting next to me.

"Ya, I saw her pass by about thirty minutes ago. Why?"

"Okay, thank you." I said as I walked outside and tried to figure out what I would do next. _I need to find her so I can finally figure out what Team Eon is. Whatever was talking to me inside my head told me to watch out for Team Eon. I think that whatever is on my side or else why would a Pokémon Ranger be trying to stop Team Eon._ When I got outside I looked over at the side of the Pokémon center and saw two people looking at a sign.

"What is that? I asked

"There's going to be a competition for people who want to be a trainer! If you win you get fifteen Pokeballs, ten potions, a tent, and a map of Sinnoh!"

What if I became a Pokémon trainer to be able to travel and figure out why I lost my memory? Would I even find out why if I did? "How hard is the competition going to be?" I asked.

"I don't know, but by the looks of it there are going to be a lot of people there. Everything is on the sign, I'm heading to the competition now to get there before it's too late to sign up." He said as he started running

"Wait," I said "What's your name?"

"Scott." He replied as he started running again.

I looked down at the sign and started to read it.

 _New Trainer Competition!_

 _If you want to be a new trainer but you can't get the supplies you need to start, join this competition._

 _It will be in the center of town at three o'clock P.M. Saturday._

 _If you win you will get:_

 _15 Pokeballs_

 _10 Potions_

 _1 Four person tent_

 _1 map of the Sinnoh region_

Sign up at least an hour before the competition

I looked at my watch and it said 1:30. _Uh oh,_ I thought, _I only have thirty minutes to get there or I'm going to be late!_ I started running but before I could reach the middle of the city, I saw a person standing at the bus stop. "How much is a ticket to ride the bus?" I asked the person.

"Ticket! Ha, you don't need a ticket to ride a bus in Sinnoh. Have you ever ridden on a bus before?"

"No, I don't remember ever riding a bus before. Where does this bus stop?"

"Here, I'll just give you the bus schedule, my bus is almost here anyways." He handed me a sheet of paper, and just like he said, the bus pulled up and the person walked in. I sat down on the bench and started reading the paper. Luckily, the next bus was going to the middle of Eterna City. It was about ten minutes later when the bus stopped and I walked in.

(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)

I looked at the area around me and I saw about thirty people already signed up and waiting for the competition to start. I quickly walked over to the line hoping that I would be able to sign up before two o'clock.

"What's your name?" the person at the table asked.

"Jacob."

"Age?"

"Fifteen." _At least I think._

"Okay, sign here to show that you are entering the competition. Be at the statue by three o'clock."

I wandered around for the next five minutes before someone came up to me and started talking to me. "Aren't you the person that I saw at the sign?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, glad you decided to come, I forgot to ask you your name."

"Jacob."

"Nice to meet you Jacob."

"We should probably go to the statue now, it's almost three o'clock." He said. We walked up to the statue and I was surprised by how many people were there.

"People from all over are here for the competition today, actually there are three competitions today, one in Snowpoint City, Pastoria City and one here. Professor Rowan wanted more people to have a chance to be a trainer so he made these competitions." Scott said.

As Scott was talking a person started walking up in front of the statue and getting a microphone ready. After the person was done someone walked up to the stage and started talking. "I would like to welcome to this competition today! At this competition there will be different stages where you will have to do multiple different tasks. This competition works on a time system, at each stage you the judges here will time you as you compete. If you get something wrong though, the judges will add thirty seconds to your time. The person with the least amount of time wins. One of the judges is now going to explain your next challenge." The person handed the microphone to the judge and walked off of the stage.

Hello, the first stage will be a type match-up course. Each person will be assigned a judge, when the clock starts the judge will tell you a type and you will have to tell him or her a type that is super effective against it. When you have finished this stage the judge will stop the timer and tell you your time. The competition will start at the canopy set up over on your right side, the competition starts now." The judge walked off of the stage and joined the other judges at the canopy.

"Good luck." Scott said.

"You too." I walked over to where the tables were and sat down on one of the chairs. The judge sat down in front of me.

"Are you ready to start?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Just so you know, the order of the types is in a different order for everybody so there isn't any cheating."

"Okay." I said.

"Your time starts now! Flying?" He started.

"Electric."

"Okay, now what's super effective against water?"

"This is almost too easy, grass."

"Fairy?"

 _What was super effective against fairy?_ I thought. _I know that fairy was a newly discov_ ered _type but apparently that's not something I knew before I lost my memories._ "Fire!" I yelled.

"No, try again."

"Steel!" I said.

"Good, what about steel?"

"Um, fighting."

"Good, Electric?"

"Ground."

"Okay, what's supper effective against dragon?"

"Ice."

"Psychic, what about it?"

"Ghost."

"What about Ice?"

"Ground."

"Nope."

"Rock."

"Yes, what is super effective against fire?"

"Water."

"What about fighting?"

"Psychic."

"Rock?"

"Water."

"Poison?"

"Ground."

"There is only one weakness to this type, normal"

"fighting."

"What about ghost?"

"Dark."

"Grass?"

"Poison."

"Bug?"

"Fire."

"Ground?"

"Ice."

"And last but not least dark."

"Fighting."

"Okay, you're finished. Your time is two minutes and three seconds. Tell me your name and I'll put down your score"

"Jacob."

"Okay, Jacob, you can go back over to the statue."

I walked back to the front of the statue and sat down in the grass, waiting for the next challenge. I looked around and I saw Scott standing around.

"Hi." I said.

"Oh, hi Jacob, how did you do?"

"I got two minutes and forty-six seconds."

"That's around what most people got, I got a minute and forty-two seconds."

"Cool, do you know what the second stage is going to be?"

"No, but someone told me that the stages get harder and harder."

"Okay." I said.

Once everybody showed up, the announcer walked up in front of the statue and started talking. "Hello everybody, now that everyone is finished I will announce the winners of the first round. In third place is Scott Walker with one minute and forty-two seconds. In second place is Jacob with one minute and three seconds. And in first place is… Jayden Stant with only forty-nine seconds! Here is the judge that will explain the second round.

"Hello," the judge said as he grabbed the microphone. "The second round will be a Pokéball throwing competition. You will each be given fifteen fake Pokéballs that are the same size and weight as a normal Pokéball. You will then throw the Pokéballs through the Rattata target, into the hoop. The same rules apply from the first round, for every Pokéball that is a miss, fifteen seconds is added to your time. When the timer starts, you will go to the canopy with everything underneath it. Good luck. After that he started the timer and everybody started running to the canopy.

I started looking around to see how everybody else was doing, and I remembered that it was a timed competition. I picked up one of the fake Pokéballs and threw it at the target. The Pokéball went completely over the target and I decided that I should throw a little bit lower. I ended up throwing 'a little bit lower' and it missed the target completely. I threw another Pokéball and it ended up bouncing off of the Rattata target's tail.

I threw a couple more and all of them ended up missing. That's when I started to get frustrated, I picked up a bunch, and got them out of my hand as fast as I could. I looked over at the target and saw that most of the Pokéballs went in, "Maybe I should just throw them instead of trying too hard to aim." I said to myself.

"What?" the person next to me said.

"Nothing." I went back to throwing and tried not to over aim the Pokéball. The next four I threw ended up going into the target, but the next one missed. I looked at the small table where the Pokéballs were, and saw that there were only four of them left. I picked one of them up and threw it, but it ended up going just over the target. I picked up the next one which made it into the target, the last two ended up doing the same.

I turned around and saw that there was a judge standing there the whole time. "Your time is three minutes and seventeen seconds." She said.

"Thanks." I said as I walked over to the front of the statue. There weren't very many people that finished the competition, so it was easy to spot Scott when he came from the canopy. "Hi Scott." I said.

"Hi, someone over there decided to throw all of the Pokéballs at once. Only one of them ended up in the target."

"That's weird, hey what time did you get?"

"I got three minutes and eighteen seconds."

"I beat you by a second!"

"I took my time trying to aim, I guess I took a little bit too long." Said Scott.

"I had the same problem too. Did you see how anybody else did?

"Other than that one person, no."

"Oh, I guess we'll have to wait for the announcer."

I looked back at the canopy and saw only a couple of people left there. _What am I going to do if I lose? I don't have anywhere to go and I don't have any money to buy anything. What if…_ "Jacob! Are you there?" Scott said.

"Yeah."

"The announcer walked up there and you were just staring off into space." I looked up there and saw that the announcer was talking.

"…second place is Johnathan Nettel with one minute and fifty-seven seconds. And first place is…. Kaitlyn Brown with one minute and thirty-five seconds! Now, this last stage is going to be different than the other two, it is going to be a battle competition. You will each be given three Pokémon to battle with. For every round you get to, a different amount of time will be taken off. Sadly though, since there are thirty-eight people in this competition, six of you will have to leave for there to be a fair competition. Will Allison Gerr, Tommy Swanson, Julia Rogers, Diane Simmons, Vanessa Reese, and Carl Castillo please leave the area, you can stay to watch the competition if you want to. You can now go back to the canopy to receive the Pokémon you will be battling with."

I walked back over to the canopy and went over to one of the judges. "Good job on the second round." He said.

"What?"

"You got fifth place, seventh place altogether. Anyways, the Pokémon that will be on your team for this competition are Drilbur, Lunatone, and Beedrill!"

 _No, not beedrill!_

 **Well, that's chapter three! I would like to thank grovyleTheGreat for helping me out with this.**


End file.
